Mobile devices are often used to capture short compressed video clips that are, sent to friends over the Internet. As people have more videos they increasingly seek to organize their videos into a sequence, or single video that communicates to friends the story of an experience. In such instances the sequence of clips does not present a coherent message without some editing. There are two basic options for editing a video clip and concatenating with other video clips: first since compressed video inherently has a fixed number of possible edit points the obvious method is to use those edit points for cutting. The second option is to cut a video at arbitrary points other than those fixed points. However cutting at arbitrary points requires re-encoding the video and this is a computationally intensive process. Thus there is a trade-off between the accuracy of the edits and the amount of time it takes to render the final video. A video with precise and arbitrary edits may be better synchronized to an audio track but may require several minutes of rendering time, and manual edit point choice greatly increases the users time in the app. By contrast, overlaying video segments cut to uniform length (determined by the video format) can be accomplished much faster but will be synchronized less well and gives users less freedom to make decisions.
Therefore, there is a gap in the market for an application that will: automatically edit your videos/pictures to movie quality soundtracks; easily create the product in a 1, 2, 3 process; create a “Hollywood” style effect.